


Sunday Morning

by tracedepas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is so sweet it makes my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/tracedepas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves mornings like this, when the silence is unbroken, the only sound filling their bedroom the rustle of the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Marron 5 song Sunday Morning.

When John blinks awake in the morning, it’s to Sherlock staring at him. It’s a testament to how often this happens that John just smiles and stifles a yawn.

Wordlessly Sherlock buries his face into John’s shoulder, nosing his neck as John strokes his back. 

John loves mornings like this, when the silence is unbroken, the only sound filling their bedroom the rustle of the sheets and the soft patter of rain against the window.

“Marry me,” Sherlock says against his skin.

“Okay,” John agrees, a smile blooming on his face.

Sherlock pulls back to look at John. 

“Okay?”

“What? Did you not want me to agree?” John teases.

“I’m just surprised you agreed so quickly." 

“Would you rather I insist you buy me a ring and get down on one knee?” John asks.

Sherlock wrinkles his nose, which John finds adorable. Of course he would never tell Sherlock, because he’s certain Sherlock would sulk at being described as anything less than majestic, the vain idiot.

“A horse drawn carriage through Hyde Park, a string quartet following us,” John continues, solely to further rile Sherlock, “a shower of roses and a dozen doves released into the sky as soon as I agree.”

“I’ve changed my mind,” Sherlock says archly. “I don’t want to marry you anymore.”

“Liar,” John laughs, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of his fiancé’s mouth.


End file.
